Precious Memories
by XxNeko-memexX
Summary: Tohru Honda was the love of my life and now… Even though she's not dead she doesn't remember me or the relationship we shared at all. I wanted so badly to have that back... A/N: I really hope you enjoy!


My name is Tohru Honda, I'm 15 years old, my mom past away so I live with my grandpa… and I'm a freshman in high school and… Well I'm kind of in a bind. I've agreed to do something for a friend, but actually I'm having second thoughts about this whole thing.

You see, I'm a part time maid who works for my friend's family. She couldn't get another maid for this job so she chose me. She thought she was being nice and to tell you the truth she was, since it's a high paying job… But the worse part is that it's the house of our school _**delinquent**_ Kyo Sohma… I'm not one to believe in rumors… But his were really bad. It's said that he pushed somebody in front of a car… and he beat up teachers and students and got expelled from many schools. Or so the rumors said.

But I couldn't let that get the best of my judgment. Mom always told me not to judge a book by his cover.

I shook my head and continued walking up towards the apartment door. I took a deep breath and pressed the button. _What?_ A voice said from the intercom.

"Um… I'm Tohru Honda… The maid…" I stuttered out.

A buzzing nose was heard and the door unlocked. I stared at it briefly.

_C__'__mon __up._ The voice told and I nodded and walked into the building. I looked down the corridor and walked towards the elevator he was located on the 15th floor.

I made my way towards the elevators and pressed the up arrow button. The elevator arrived and I pressed the button for the 15th floor. I looked down at the address number. _Room__2167_ I thought and when the elevator arrived I stepped out once the doors opened and walked down the hall. I walked in the wrong direction for the first time but then turned around and soon found the apartment. I lifted my hand and knocked on the door.

It took a few minutes but the door was answered and there I was met with the orange haired Kyo Sohma. "Hello…" I said bowing my head a little nervous.

"Come in." He said and opened the door fully and moved aside.

I walked in and he shut the door behind me. Every moment that passed made my heart race faster and faster. I turned around to see him looking at me, his dark brown eyes so full of something I couldn't put a finger on.

"So, wherever you want to start cleaning is up to you, just leave that closet alone." Kyo has said pointing to the closet in the guest bedroom. "Knock on my door when the cleaning is done." He told and walked away from me. I blinked after him but decided not to say anything. I couldn't find anything to say actually. So I just took the supplies I brought and started with the kitchen. I cleaned the floors, sink, counters… But before that I removed the countless number of garbage bags from the area and cleaned the dishes.

After the kitchen I started with the living room. It wasn't that messy but there was a lot of dust. I vacuumed and dusted and straightened things out a little. I started moving towards the bathroom. It wasn't as bad as I expected it to be. But then again this wasn't the dirtiest house I cleaned.

I finished cleaning the bathroom and moved to the guest bedroom. I wasn't that surprised that it was littered with boxes of unpacked things. But this room belonged to somebody. I _was__ curious __now__… __But__ I__ shook__ my __head.__Curiosity __killed__ the __cat_ I thought and just vacuumed and dusted and took the garbage out. I sighed and tied another garbage bag and put them near the front door for me to take out after I was done cleaning. I think there were twenty-seven already or maybe more I lost track of count after I reached garbage bag fifteen.

I finished cleaning the guest room. Turning towards the main bedroom in the apartment I started walking. _He __said __knock__ on__ the __door __when__ I __was __done__… __So __I__'__m__ knocking__…_ I thought and knocked softly but loud enough for him to hear. "Um… Mister Sohma… I've finished cleaning…" There was no answer for about a minute or so. But then I heard some movement and sighed.

Kyo opened the door and looked at me. "Thanks." He pulled out five one hundred dollar bills and handed then to me. "Thanks for the hard work." He stepped back into his room and went to close the door.

"Um…!" I sounded but stopped rethinking what I was doing, but it was already too late. He had already stopped and was looking at me. I reached my hand up and swept some loose strands of my brown hair behind my ear. "Um… Well I… Thank you." I stuttered out just out of the blue. "I mean thank you and all… But please excuse me if I'm out of line… I just…" I stopped for a moment and took a breath he seemed to be patient but his hands were clenching showing he really wasn't. "Well… I'm in your class and I noticed that you're always by yourself and all…" His eyes looked at me and then he closed them.

"And," He asked. "What's you're point?"

"My point…?" I replied.

"Yeah" I blinked my eyes and then brought my index finger to my chin.

"My point is… I don't like watching you be all alone… So… Um… What it is I'm trying to say… is… You can rely on me… If you want…" Kyo's eyes looked at me with a little surprise but I didn't mind, what I said was out of the question, to be honest I don't think I wouldn't be surprised either. "Well… I mean… If you want…" I spoke since it was awkwardly quiet. Kyo's eyes gazed at me with a piercing like stare.

"You don't remember…" He muttered. "You have no idea do you?"

I blinked my eyes. "Idea of what…?" I asked a little confused.

"Never mind…" His hands balled into fists. "You're finished right?"

"Um… Yes." I replied.

"Then go." Kyo's voice was cold towards me and his eyes held that same thing I've seen many times at school. I didn't seem to ever recognize it, but now, it was clearly there. Hurt and Pain. His eyes held pain. I wondered why but he asked me to leave and I needed to respect that I was only a maid sent to clean his house. "Leave the trash too, I'll take it down myself." Kyo told.

"But it's my job…"

"Just leave it." Kyo said and slammed his bedroom door shut. It made me jump but I did as he asked and just left them. I took the supplies I came with and walked out of the apartment and towards the elevator. I stepped into the elevator and pressed the M for main floor. It took me down and I carried the supplies towards the sidewalk and hailed a taxi. For some reason Kyo's cold tone struck something with me and it hurt a lot. I didn't know what it was about his tone but I knew that it wasn't something I liked very much, it made me feel sad and sorry for him and my body just wanted to hug him.

I sighed and leaned back in the backseat of the taxi. When I closed my eyes a sudden flash of headlights speeding towards me appeared and my eyes flashed opened. My heart was racing in my chest and my breathing was now panting. "Miss, are you alright?" The taxi driver asked.

I raised my head to look at him and I nodded. _What __was__ that?_ I asked.

The driver was a little worried when I was still looking pale when he stopped in front of the company I worked at. I smiled paid the meter and then walked up towards the front doors. I walked towards the office of my friend and she greeted me with a smile. "Tohru, great job! Kyo Sohma just phoned he's pleased with the work you've done." Arisa Uotani told me. I smiled and then went to put the supplies away.

After that, I checked out and went home. Grandpa smiled at me and I smiled back. He told me that dinner was in the fridge and I went to go heat it up, I finished eating the dinner and washed my dishes when I was done I went to go sit down but suddenly my head started throbbing for some reason. I went to the medicine cabinet and took some aspirin out. I also got myself a glass of water. I took the aspirin and then went to lie down.

I curled up in bed and closed my eyes but images flashed constantly. I wanted to scream out when I saw a bloodied body but I couldn't seem to find my voice. The sounds of shouting and sirens of police cars and ambulances soon sounded. I snapped my eyes opened and I felt hot tears stream down my face. I was frightened; I didn't want to close my eyes again. I didn't want to see that bloodied figure next to me. I was scared.

I stayed up that night, since I couldn't sleep. I just stared up at the ceiling, but every time I blinked my eyes for the split second my eyes were shut that image of that bloodied body appeared every single time. "Who is it…?" I asked myself. I sat up on the bed and looked towards the window. "Who is it…?" I demanded.

(Kyo's P.O.V.)

After I saw her leave I wanted to shout and punch the walls. But I couldn't do that.

I stared at the clock, I just listened to it tick away loudly in the house. My apartment was empty so it echoed and without her there to speak and laugh and erase the silence and the emptiness, I was left with a lonely home.

I remembered the accident like it was yesterday even though it was almost a year now.

Tohru and I were taking a taxi home, we were at the school festival and it was getting late after going out for karaoke with a few other students. Arisa and Saki Hanajima were there too. They encouraged us to take a taxi home since we lived about two hours away from foot. So we called a taxi and went to take it home.

"_Kyo, that was really fun." Tohru and said._

_I just smiled at her; she enjoyed herself and couldn't stop smiling, that all that really mattered to me. Her blue eyes looked up at me and blinked. "You know," She started. "I'm really grateful for you." She said happily. "You're always my salvation." She looked down and I gazed at her. "You help me smile when I'm frowning and when I want to cry you make me laugh. I'm grateful for you Kyo." She looked p at me and smiled her beautiful innocent smile. "So, Kyo… Thank you." She closed her eyes and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Thank you for everything… I love you."_

_I felt my heart tighten at the three words she said. "I love you too." I replied and kissed the top of her head._

After that it happened so suddenly. I heard honking and screeching of tires and saw flashing headlights from the car window and then the impact happened. The car spun around in circles and three other cars hit the taxi. We ended up flipped into the ditch at the side of the highway. When I woke up I was in the back of an ambulance while Tohru was getting revived by the two paramedics. When she came to, she couldn't remember anything.

The doctor had told us that the impact to her head had caused some memory lose but all in all she'd remember soon. She remembered her name and her grandpa but she forgot Arisa and Hana, she even forgot me. I couldn't stand it so I left, I stopped going to school just so I wouldn't see her and be reminded of her smile, laughter and her voice. I couldn't be around it so I distanced myself. People thought I was a delinquent afterwards and started vicious rumors about me. Tohru heard them and she kept her distance.

It pained me to see.

But she didn't have the memories I had. She didn't feel the feelings I felt. I couldn't blame her. It wasn't her fault.

But it hurt. It hurt a lot. I wanted her to reach up and touch my cheek like she used too. I wanted her to laugh and hug me when I made a fool out of myself. I wanted her to lay my head on her lap and pat my head to comfort me and say: _Don__'__t __worry __Kyo, __its __okay__… __I__ love __you __so __it__'__s __okay, __just__ be __yourself._ I wanted to feel her warmth against my own skin and hear her soothing voice call my name.

Tohru Honda was the love of my life and now… Even though she's not dead she doesn't remember me or the relationship we shared at all. I wanted so badly to have that back. I wanted to walk hand in hand with her down the street smiling and enjoying life together.

The pain clenched at my heart and I gritted my teeth and just slid my back down the wall. I sat there leaning against the cold wall for awhile, just thinking and reminiscing on the past.

Tohru's laughter rang through my ears, but it sounded so far away. It sounded so unfamiliar. I felt the fear start sinking in. What if I started to forget about her? What if I can no longer hear her voice or laughter in my mind anymore? Or picture her smile or face. I didn't want that. I wanted so badly to just rush toward her and hold her in my arms.

I looked at the clock and suddenly felt so tired; I closed my eyes and tried falling asleep, without moving. I remained against the wall but my body decided to tell me it wasn't comfortable so I got up and opened my bedroom door and collapsed on my bed and tried going to sleep. It over took and I instantly drifted away into dream land… Well not really since I didn't dream now a days, but sleep did have its hold on me and my tired body.

I woke up the next morning; early… about five in the morning was what the alarm clock read. I threw the covers to the side and stepped out of bed. I stepped into the clean bathroom and showered.

The rest of the day was just plain and simple. Nothing special at all, just sat around and reminisced over things that only hurt. I clenched my hands into fists and gritted my teeth. I was so frustrated. I couldn't stand feeling this way! I got off the couch and walked towards the front door. I pulled open my door and slammed it shut, not bothering to lock it. I didn't care if somebody broke in and stole stuff. There was nothing really to steal. Besides if they did do that I'll just hunt them down and rip them apart since I wasn't really in the greatest mood. I walked out of the apartment complex I call a home and away from the area and somewhere completely undecided and unfamiliar. I continued wandering since there was nothing else I could possibly think of doing.

I bumped into somebody and I heard a soft startled gasp. I blinked my eyes since that voice sounded so familiar. I turned my gaze downward where they had fallen and there I saw her…

Tohru Honda was right there. Her beautiful eyes closed and her hand rubbing at her back. She looked up slightly and blinked. Her eyes were red. Like she had been crying or she didn't sleep. She was pale. "Kyo…" She muttered out. She pushed herself up and I reached my hand down. She smiled lightly and took hold of it the familiar sensation washed over me. I pulled her straight up and she looked up at me. "Thank you." She said. Her hand was soft and small like it always had been. Her blue eyes looked up at me. I felt my heart clench in agonizing pain. She didn't remember. I hated it. I closed my eyes so I could calm myself down. But her scent… her voice… No her presence alone just drove me insane. I gritted my teeth and suddenly found my arms wrapping themselves tightly around her. "Tohru…" I bit out.

(Tohru's P.O.V.)

I got up this morning a little tired now, since I haven't slept yet. I got up and made my way to the shower. I washed my hair and stood under the comfortable temperature for a little while. I wet the body wash sponge and started washing my body. The images had finally stopped playing in my mind two hours ago. But I didn't want to chance sleep.

I washed off and dried my hair. My eyes already had some dark circles underneath them. I closed them and took a deep breath. _Alright__ Tohru, __you __can__'__t __just__ cower __away __from__ the__ day__… __I__'__ve__ got __to__ go __out__ and__ see__ the __day__… __Mom __would __have__ wanted__ that__…_ I thought to myself. I stepped out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around my body. I stepped into my room and started to change for the day. I chose a nice white dress and I did my hair up in it usual style with two blue ribbons tied at the side. I walked down the stairs. Grandpa was watching the news and I smiled. "Grandpa, I'm going out for a little while." I informed and out on some white heeled sandals.

"Alright Kyoko-chan" He replied.

Grandpa always thought I was Kyoko… My mother, I didn't mind I was actually flattered by his statements. I smiled and walked out the front door and towards the town.

I wanted ice cream so I walked towards the ice cream parlor that was a little ways away from the Karaoke bar. But I wasn't really paying attention to what I was doing and suddenly wound up on the ground. I felt my tailbone sting and throb with pain and most likely a scrap. I had my eyes closed so I didn't see the person right away, but when I opened them. I saw that familiar orange hair. "Kyo…" I got out in a mutter.

I pushed myself up but he reached down to help me. I took his hand and something tingled. It felt so familiar and something I wanted to feel over and over again.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you." His face seemed pained to me like my words hurt him or something. Kyo closed his brown eyes and took a breath for a moment I thought he was annoyed and when he gritted his teeth I was absolutely positive he was. But then after that thought had crossed my mind I felt him suddenly take a hold of me and pull me forward against his body for a tight embrace. "Tohru…" He had bit out.

I blinked my eyes, I had no idea what was going on. I felt warm and so happy inside and I was confused at how that came to be. Kyo Sohma… He made my heart race and things feel like they are so distant. When I was in his arms it felt so peacefully warm that I didn't want him to let go.

I found my arms reach up and wove around him in a familiar enough way. I closed my eyes and just stood there. "Kyo…" My voice spoke on it own. His name just instantly left my lips.

His body went a little ridged but he loosened up and just buried his face in the crock of my neck. He was whispering my name over and over again in a pained voice. I didn't know why but… I felt hot tears come to my eyes and stream down. I heard the words of apology soon leave my lips. I was confused but my body and my heart knew what was going on. It was my mind that was lost. Kyo's hands pulled me closer to his body and I felt the stares of the people passing us by. But it didn't bother me.

"Tohru…" I stopped thinking and listened. "Please… Please remember…" He begged.

I was confused at the comment he made but my heart throbbed in pain. "Kyo…" His lips kissed my neck and he moved his head away. He stood straight now and looked at me.

"Please… Try to at least…"

I knew that the pain he was feeling was immense it showed in his eyes and his face had such a sad expression. I felt my body move by itself and my arms wove around him.

"I'll try… So please don't hold that expression when you look at me."

I felt the shock he felt because he tensed up. His arms came around me and he laughed a chuckle that sounded happy. "Even now, you're still the caring Tohru…" I didn't know why but that statement just made my heart hurt more.

Kyo walked me home, I didn't really want to say goodbye to him but I needed to let this cool down. My emotions were so scattered. I had no idea what to do since my thoughts were the exact same way.

"Goodnight," I looked up at him. "Tohru." The way his voice said my name they way it slipped off of his lips made my heart race. I blushed a little at my scattered like behavior.

"Goodnight" I replied bowing me head. "I'm sorry for causing you trouble…" I muttered out and his hand came up and rested on my head. His touch was gentle and his voice was kind. "It was no trouble at all." He had said and leaned down and kissed my forehead lightly. The gesture made my heart race and I was sure he could hear it because it was pounding in my ears.

He laughed his beautiful laugh and then walked back towards his apartment.

I walked into the house and leaned against the cool front door. The coldness made it easier for me to think straight since my body temperature was high it was making me a little confused and scatterbrained. I sighed and went to move up the stairs.

I washed my face with cold water and went to my room. My body felt heavy and my vision started to blur. I waked to my bed and went to lie down. I closed my eyes and tried remembering. I remembered the feelings from earlier today, the ones Kyo arouse from me. The happiness and the heartbreaking sadness I had felt while hearing his hurt voice and seeing his sad expression. "Who is he to me…?" I asked myself. I rolled over on my bed and opened my eyes and looked at my wall. "Please let me remember…" I muttered out and then my eyes felt too heavy to even keep open and I fell into a deep sleep, with a dream that gave me the answers I was looking for.

_It __was __dark __and __cold, __I__ remember__ the __beeping__ of__ a__ heart __monitor.__ It__ sounded__ like __a__ hospital. __I __tried__ opening __my __eyes __but __they__ wouldn__'__t __open. __The __darkness __started __to __fade __a __little. __I __was __still __cold __but __then__ suddenly __I __felt __warmth __on __my __hand. __I __tried__ looking __down __and __my __eyes __opened __to __see __a __hand__ holding __mine __tightly. __There __was __a__ figure __there__ he __was __hunched __over __with __my __hand __in __his __and__ begging __me __not __to __go. __I__ felt __sad. __The __pain __that __was__ in __my__ heart __multiplied __when __I __heard __him__ say __the __next __words. _I love you… Tohru… Please… Don't leave me here all alone…_I__ didn__'__t __know __what __was __going __to __happen __but __I__ didn__'__t __want __to __die. __I__ didn__'__t __want __to __leave __this __person. __They __were __crying __and __begging __me__ not __to __go. __I __tried__ opening __my __mouth __to __speak__ but __it __hurt __a__ lot. __I__ closed __it __instantly __and __tears __slipped __down __my __cheeks. __I __realized __that __I__ was __in __so __much __pain. __My __head __throbbed __and __my__ whole __body __ached __with __dull __but __sharp __pain.__ "__It __hurts__…" __I __got __out __and __coughed. __I__ tasted __blood.__ "__Kyo__…" __I__ said.__ "__Kyo__… __I__'__m __scared__…" __I__ felt__ a __sudden __pain __in__ my __head __and__ images__ flashed. __Kyo __and __I__… __All__ of __them__ were __about __Kyo __and __me__… __Arisa __and __Hana __too._

_The accident played itself over and over again in my mind and the emotions I felt then washed over my body. Fear… Pure fear of dying and losing Kyo, sound was like loud thunder within the taxi when the cars collided with us. The pain I felt every time my head bashed on the window and the head rests on the seat in front of me and behind me was immense I was knocked out the second time my head collided but I woke up when I felt me arm being crushed and feeling the painful snap of it. I also woke up when Kyo cried out. I tried opening my eyes but it hurt so much. I couldn't stand the pain so I passed out._

_After__ that, __I __heard __Kyo __scream __my __name __and __the __sirens __of __the __ambulance __and __police. __Kyo__'__s __pleas __were__ what__ I__ heard__ before__ everything__ completely__ turned __black__ and__ cold._ Save her! Please I'm begging you! TOHRU!

_I remember waking up in the hospital, Arisa, Hana, Kyo and Grandpa too; they were all there by my bed. "Grandpa…?" I had asked. "Where… Am I…?"_

"_Tohru… You're in the hospital." He had replied with tears streaming down his cheeks._

_Arisa and Hana were crying as well… But I didn't know who they were. I turned my gaze to Kyo who also looked like he was about to cry. I didn't know them. I had forgotten them. Remembering that I hurt them that way made me sad… I didn't like myself for doing that to them. I remembered the doctor's words._

"_She's suffered a serious concussion, so some memory loss may take place, but she'll get her memories back soon… Try not to force it onto her though. Since it might back fire and she may never remember. She needs to remember on her own and she needs to want to remember as well… Well at least that's my theory" He had said._

I snapped my eyes open and my heart was racing. My thoughts were scattering about my head. I threw the covers off of myself and ran down the stairs not caring if I was still in my pajamas. I remembered where Arisa and Hana lived and I wanted to hug them and apologize. I raced up the Hanajima's steps and knocked on the door. Megumi Hanajima, Hana's younger brother answered the door and his eyes widened a little. "Tohru…?" He muttered and Hana was walking up the stairs when her name escaped her little brother's lips. Hana froze and turned to me. "Tohru…" She raced down the stairs and behind her little brother. Megumi moved aside and I launched myself and wrapped my arms around Hana who cried and hugged me tightly. Megumi was told to call Arisa and she rushed over and cried as well. I was told that they acted around me; Arisa's family didn't own the maid company the Sohma family did. They told comforted me when I cried and apologized over and over again.

"Tohru, does Orange top know?" Arisa asked. "Does he know you remembered?"

I shook my head. "No I wanted to see you two… I wanted to see you guys…" I cried and Hana stroked my hair. "Tohru, thank you." She said. "But Kyo has been hurting more then us." She said. "Go and clear things up with him." I nodded my head and dried my eyes. Arisa and Hana hugged me tightly and I smiled.

I got up and left Hana's house. I ran as fast as I could to Kyo's apartment. My chest hurt from the running but that was fine. I wanted to see him to let him know that I remember him and the relationship we shared. I wanted to erase his hurt.

People's eyes stared at me when they saw that I was still in my pajamas but that was fine. I didn't have that on my mind at the moment.

I reached the now familiar apartment complex and ran to the doors. I pressed his apartment doorbell and a few minutes later his voice as heard. _Yes?_

"Kyo, it's me… Tohru…" I panted. "Open up please…"

I heard the loud buzzing and pulled the door open and raced to the elevator it seemed like it took forever since I was impatient. But it finally arrived and I got in and held the door button and it closed then I pressed the floor number.

The elevator arrived and I ran in the right direction this time, I didn't have to go all the way to his door since he was racing out of the apartment. I stopped in my tracks and tears spilled over. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry Kyo!" I cried out.

"I'm so sorry." Kyo held me to him when I cried.

I pulled away for a moment and looked up. He was crying. I reached up and dried his tears. I smiled when he did the same. He leaned down and captured my lips. I didn't mind, I longed for this. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

We stayed in each others embrace for a long while. "Tohru… I love you."

Tears burned my eyes and I nodded into his chest. "I love you too." I replied and smiled when I recalled all of the memories we shared together.

(Kyo's P.O.V.)

I held her to me and I felt the tears just over spill. I was now relieved and overwhelmed with joy that she remembered.

I spoke a confession and my heart pounded when she returned it.

This was the best moment so far in my life that I've ever felt.

Arisa and Hana were informed about this and they came over.

We celebrated together. Hana and Arisa still crying making Tohru cry as well and apologize once again.

I looked at the sight in my apartment. I smiled. It was the way I loved it. Tohru smiling and laughing, Arisa and Hana with her and enjoying themselves.

Tohru turned to me and she got up and hugged me. "Kyo… I love you!" She said with a bright smile. I felt my heart skip and I smiled. "I love you too, Tohru." I leaned down and kissed her lips gently and she smiled when I pulled away.

_Yeah,__everything__'__s __the __way it's supposed to be... and the way I__love._ I thought.

Tohru was back with me with her memories and our love was here too.

There was nothing else I could ask for.

(Tohru's P.O.V.)

Everything was better now.

Arisa and Hana were happy

I was happy with Kyo and he was smiling and not in pain anymore

I couldn't ask for anything else.

This was what I wanted; all of this was all I needed.

"I love all of you!" I cheered happily.

Arisa and Hana smiled and hugged me and Kyo just smiled his beautiful smile.

_Thank you god, thank you for letting me survive that day, thank you for letting both Kyo and I survive to live this moment. Thank you._

Our life will only be filled with happiness and laughter from now on.

Kyo walked over to me and hugged me.

We'll only grow closer from this now. I smiled and leaned my head back and rested on his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. "I love you Kyo."

He smiled and kissed my forehead. "And I love you Tohru."

"I won't ever forget." He laughed and kissed me again. "I'll always remember you guys now. I won't ever forget again." Arisa and Hana smiled and Kyo just nodded his head.

"But if you do Tohru, I'll be here for you to remember." He spoke and I turned in his embrace and hugged him. "I'll always make you remember if you ever forget. I'll be your pillar." He said.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

_Yeah, our lives will be full of happiness and love. I'm sure of it!_


End file.
